HoneyMoon
by Fireside Commulist
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are happily married and on their honeymoon. Some planning for their future gives them a wild night that neither of them will ever forget. Rated M for sex, drugs and general weirdness in how those two operate.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas was floating in microgravity inside a metal tube wearing nothing but some orange board shorts with a yellow stripe on each side. He pushed himself through the tube, and found himself in front of a door. It automatically opened, revealing a large arena with thick windows showing a view of the moon. The frames holding the windows together contained thin tubes of light that would occasionally turn on and shine various colours.

In the room were masses of water floating around, ranging from droplets to bizarre formations with enough to fill a swimming pool. The temperature was a comfortable warmth, and small machines hovered around to make random changes to the water structures.

 _Ferb never ceases to amaze me, I'm gonna have to thank him again when we get back home_ , Phineas thought.

Phineas caught the sight of a floating pen, and floated over to grab it and turn it on.

'He found the tickler, but little did Phineas Flynn know that it was all a trap,' a deep, booming voice said.

'Wait, what?' As soon as Phineas processed the commentary, he looked up to see Isabella diving down to tackle him. She was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit and a bow in her hair to form a ponytail. Isabella got out her pen and started brushing it over Phineas' abdomen, sending him into laughter.

Isabella watched as her prey was helpless against him. 'What'cha doin'?'

'You used the fake announcer trick on me again, really?' Phineas said between laughs.

Isabella gave a coy smile. 'Only because I know that I know you have a thing for that voice, my little crumb cake.'

'I guess I do, honey. You know what else I like? Getting to play Tickle Fight W-6 means I get to see these amazing legs of yours in microgravity pull all sorts of fancy tricks.'

Isabella loosened her grip as she gave out a chuckle. 'Oh, Phineas, you're so sweet. Hey wait a-'

Phineas pulled out his tickle pen and started brushing it over Isabella's nape, causing her to laugh and involuntarily send herself plummeting further away from Phineas. She almost landed in a mass of water, but propelled herself away just before she could.

'Phineas was close to winning, but Isabella used her awesome athletic skills to move away just in time, planning her next attack.'

'Oh yes, I can listen to that voi- oh no I'm not falling for that again!' Phineas propelled himself out of the way as Isabella dived towards him.

Phineas and Isabella then started jabbing and swiping their pens at each other, blocking each other's respective blows. They each occasionally got a tickle in, but the fight grew to a stalemate.

Isabella caressed Phineas' neck. 'You can't keep this up forever, you know.'

Phineas smiled. 'But I mean, why not? I get to watch you be awesome in space, I wasn't kidding about your legs you know.'

Phineas moved to hold and feel her legs, and Isabella sighed at the sensual gesture. 'Oh, Phineas. Wait, hang on.'

Isabella burst into laughter as she realised Phineas was using his affection as a ploy to tickle her legs, with Phineas soon moving down to her feet, making her laugh even harder. Amidst being tickled, Isabella latched on to Phineas' left leg and moved to tickle his feet.

The duo was tumbling through the arena, both brushing tickles on each other's feet. Both made attempts to grab each other, but were drawn away by tickles on their arms. What neither of them realised was the blob of water they were hurtling into, which submerged both of them.

'Tie. Too close to determine,' the voice of the room's AI said.

Phineas and Isabella swam to the blob of water's exterior, and burst into laughter as they embraced each other, causing some of the water to break off and float away.

'Our first day isn't even over and I'm already loving our honeymoon over the Moon,' Isabella said. 'It's so awesome Ferb could make this ship for us.'

'I know, right? I'm so over the Moon that we get to spend our honeymoon like this. We're the first people to have ever had a honeymoon over the Moon! Just wait until we actually go and explore it, then it will be the first honeymoon on the Moon.'

Isabella laughed. 'I know, right? This is going to be the best honeymoon ever.'

'Yes, yes it will.' Phineas gave Isabella a soft, tender kiss. 'Should we go get changed?'

'Not yet, the water is nice and warm, plus you just made zero gravity romantic.'

'Well technically, it's microgravity, we're always within the gravitational field of something so we can never really be in zero gravity. The weightlessness is us essentially falling in an environment with so little gravity compared to Earth.'

Isabella smiled. 'Oh I know, I just think it's really adorable when you get pedantic like that.'

Phineas laughed. 'I'm so happy I married you, after all of these years it feels so satisfying.'

'Yes, yes it does.' Isabella kissed Phineas on the lips, and the two continued to hold on to each other.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were sitting at a small table next to a view of the Moon together, each dressed somewhat formally. Phineas was wearing a bright orange button up shirt with navy blue pants and black shoes, and Isabella wore a strapless teal dress with similarly coloured high heels.

A arm appeared from the ceiling with a tray carrying two spoons and a bowl of Moon ice-cream. The arm said, 'Mr Tjinder insisted that you try Rocky Road. He said something about getting back at voices in space, but I do not understand what he meant. Anyway, enjoy.'

'Tell Baljeet we said thanks,' Isabella said.

Phineas smirked. 'I wonder if that robot arm knows the big secret about Moon ice-cream.'

Isabella snorted. 'You mean, the one we're taking advantage of to make the process of having kids easier?'

'Well, maybe not necessarily easier, but definitely more likely. Good thing the stuff we made as kids didn't affect us like that.' Phineas winked.

Isabella gave Phineas a sultry look as she scooped some ice-cream and swallowed it, only for her to lie back in her chair and give a soft sigh. Phineas took a scoop for himself, and reacted the same way the moment he tasted the ice-cream.

The two moved their chairs next to each other to hold hands as they ate more ice-cream, taking a long time with each scoop. As they let the ice-cream melt in their mouth, they saw a deluge of colours and shapes everywhere, along with a huge sense of euphoria. The bowl containing the Moon ice-cream even formed an eyes and mouth in the hallucination.

'You two enjoying yourselves?' the bowl said. 'Good, because this stuff has been made from ingredients over a decade old and yet somehow still isn't off. Just saying because the older the ice-cream or its ingredients, the wilder it gets!'

'Thanks, talking hallucinogenic ice-cream bowl,' Phineas said. 'I know what I'm inventing when we get back home.'

Isabella took what was left and shoved it in her mouth, leaving ice-cream around her lips. 'I've never felt so happy!'

Phineas scoffed down what was left of his ice-cream too. 'What about when we got married? Yeah, this is at least as good, if not better.'

Isabella burst into laughter as she wiped a napkin on her face. 'I can see the entire Universe!'

Phineas started to laugh as well as they talked. 'I can see infinite Universes!'

'I can see all of time and space!'

'I can see that and feel a huge stiffy!'

Isabella paused for a moment, only to tackle Phineas and kiss him like she never had before, grinding her pelvic region against his.

'Okay, everything's looking normal now. Isabella, you've still got some ice-cream on you, let me take care of that.' Phineas licked everything up on Isabella's face and then kissed her.

The couple's mouths never left each other for more than a second, and they both grinded on each other and felt all over each other's bodies. Isabella pulled down Phineas' pants and underwear between each kiss, and started to unbutton Phineas' shirt.

Phineas pulled off any underwear Isabella was wearing, and pulled down the top of her dress to feel her breasts. The two pulled their tongues out of each other's mouths and started to nibble and bite across the exposed parts of their bodies.

With time, they moved back to each other's faces, and focused their kissing on their lips and neck. Isabella lifted her dress so Phineas could insert his penis inside her, and they started making huge thrusts into each other. Muffled screams came from their mouths as they both reached their climaxes at record speed, before Phineas lay on the floor with Isabella on top of him.

Phineas breathed as he spoke. 'That bowl wasn't kidding, I don't think I've ever came so fast.'

Isabella pulled on Phineas' shirt. 'I'm still hornier than I've ever been, how about you?'

'You betcha. Turn around, let me attend to your neck.'

'Oh, I'd love that.'

Phineas nibbled Isabella's nape, making her shiver. As he was doing so, Phineas moved a leg out to his pants and dragged them towards him, only to stop nibbling Isabella and pin her down while tying her arms in his pants.

Isabella grinned. 'Oh, tying me up with pants? Now that's a new one, and a really sexy one at that.'

'Oh, I'm only getting started, my love. I have much more planned.'

'Oh no, the evil Phineas Flynn has me in his clutches, oh who will save me from that monster?' Isabella squealed and laughed as Phineas picked her up and took her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella was naked and tied down onto her and Phineas' bed, with ropes all across her body spreading her arms and legs out. She was grinning, awaiting the return of Phineas to see what surprises he had in store for her.

Isabella pulled her right arm against the rope only to realise that it could stretch. Still feeling horny, she brought her right hand to her clitoris and began stroking it, using her other hand to feel across the front of her torso.

Her breathing increased, and she shut her eyes while moaning Phineas' name. Her left hand felt the soft fabric tying her down as it reached her left breast being pushed up by the ropes around it. She fondled it and switched between breasts, and focused around the nipples, pinching and stroking them.

Isabella kept moaning 'Phineas' and grew louder until she orgasmed. Isabella opened her eyes with a grin, only to notice Phineas was looking at her with a cheeky smile. Phineas also looked different – he had no shirt anymore, and his lower body was replaced with one of a brown horse. He was a centaur. Isabella could do nothing but stare with her mouth wide open and grinning.

'Look, I know that Moon ice-cream has us all horny, but you could've at least waited for me to come back. I think I'm going to… punish you,' Phineas said.

Isabella started drooling with her eyes wide open.

'So what should I do to you? Well, I'm going to make sure you never do anything out of my sight again.'

As Phineas got out a small remote, Isabella's eyes were drawn to it and her drooling turned into panting as she raised her body. Phineas however looked worried as he shifted his view between the device and her.

Phineas sighed. 'I know we've done this many times, but I need to be sure – are you sure you want this? I mean, this was all your idea in the first place to let me completely control your mind when we started, but you're definitely okay with this?'

'Phineas, of course I'm okay with it. I know you're scared of somehow abusing this power, but as you've said, we've done this before and we've been fine.' Isabella narrowed her eyes and smiled. 'Go on, make me all yours. Make me completely obedient to your word. Do it.'

Phineas waited a moment before firing a blue beam out of the remote, creating a vacant expression on Isabella. She then went against her ropes and kneeled on her bed towards him.

'You are under my control, and will only obey me,' Phineas said.

Isabella spoke in a monotone voice with an undertone of passion and excitement. 'You control me. I. Obey.'

Phineas undid the ropes binding Isabella to the bed, and took them off her. Isabella didn't make any movements except assisting Phineas get the ropes off. Phineas then found a cowboy hat and made Isabella wear it.

Phineas smirked. 'Tonight, I want you to keep this hat because you are a cowgirl, and I am your master. You will only ever address me as my love. Come with me, I need to dress you up.'

'I will yodel-odel-obey you, my love,' Isabella said as she stiffly moved off the bed and sat on Phineas's centaur back.

Isabella held on to Phineas' torso as he walked to a close by room. It turned into a barn, and Phineas walked over to a device and pressed a command into it. It printed some torn blue denim short shorts and a plaid pink and white flannel shirt with no sleeves.

Phineas ordered Isabella to step off him so he could dress her. He took his time, feeling the skin and curves of her body as he put on the shorts and shirt. The shorts were undone, and he did up the middle buttons on the shirt, leaving the top exposing her cleavage and the bottom done up into a knot to show her midriff.

Phineas put his arms on Isabella's shoulders. 'Isabella, I'm a cow, and I need you to calm me down. You must sing me A Sal Tuscany Christmas songs in your beautiful cowgirl voice as you give my body the affection it needs. It needs a nice rub, especially on the stomach, and my penis is my udder. You need to milk my udder, sometimes even with your mouth, and the reward for relaxing will be a nice drink of my milk since you seemed so hungry back there. Also, because it will feel hot working so hard, you will slowly undress during the procedure so that you're barely wearing your clothes by the end. Do you understand?'

Isabella smiled. 'Anything for you, my love.'

Phineas lay on some hay as Isabella started to sing Christmas songs and rub her hands over his soft body with the occasional stroke to the penis. The literal music to his ears caused Phineas to loosen the muscles in his body. Isabella then sang some songs in her deep voice, which caused Phineas to completely lie on the floor as his body received massages and kisses.

'It's starting to get hot in here, my love,' Isabella said in a sultry voice as she undid a button.

After a few teases during the massaging, Isabella's Christmas songs turned into yodeling as she stroked Phineas' penis more, making him shudder. Isabella eventually undid the other button on her shirt and slid her shorts down, exposing more butt and boobs for Phineas to eye. Eventually she undid the knot in her shirt to have it completely undone, and her shorts ended up being down at her knees.

Phineas grew even harder at the sight of Isabella, even as she had to stop singing to attend her mouth to his member. To make up for it, she made moans as she licked and sucked while using one hand to rub Phineas' centaur belly and the other to fondle him.

Phineas could barely keep his eyes open as Isabella pleasured him. The sound of her voice, the feel of her hands in his centaur fur and having his dick attended to felt like Heaven to him as he moaned her name. When Isabella sucked long enough Phineas felt the pressure building, his moaning growing more intense, and his body jerked as his orgasm surged through him.

Isabella felt a rush of warm semen pour into her mouth, swallowing as much as she could while she took breaths and it drizzled across her body and clothes. Isabella looked at Phineas, lying on the hay with his heavy breathing and barely open eyes, and smiled.

'Best. Blowjob. Ever,' Phineas said. 'However, I think I need to clean you up, come with me. Also, let's share a wine while we do this.'

Phineas walked Isabella over to a pail filled with water and added some wine to it, while also pouring some glasses for the two of them. He slid Isabella's clothes off as he gave her a glass and soaked his sponge.

The couple sipped their wine as Phineas scrubbed the sponge across Isabella's body, getting rid of the semen on her. The water was warm, and Isabella while unable to do anything felt a calmness to the cleaning. Phineas also tried scrubbing semen off her clothes, and was mostly successful besides a few stains. He gave the clothes a rinse, and dressed Isabella like he did before, however this time she had no buttons done up and only had her shirt tied up.

Phineas put his hand on Isabella's face. 'We're going to play a game in a moment. But first, we need to have a nice romantic ride. My movements will stimulate your clitoris, and my penis will be tied to a rope you will pull on. You will sing more Sal Tuscany Christmas songs, however only in your deep voice. When you have your orgasm, your eyes will remain closed until I tell you to open them again. Ready to ride, honey?'

Isabella got on Phineas' centaur back. 'I'm always ready, my love.'

The room turned into a meadow with lush grass and colourful flowers, and Phineas began to gallop across it as Isabella sang more Christmas classics in her deep voice like 'Christmas Cannot Be Destroyed Not Even by a Naughty-inator'. The flora smelled as real as it appeared, and Isabella leaned against Phineas' back as she pulled the rope tied to his penis.

Phineas' speed grew faster as his adrenaline levels increased, and Isabella's pulls with her rope made it a challenge to stay coordinated. Soon the pulls became too much for him and he felt his orgasm come to him as he ejaculated on a bunch of roses.

Isabella noticed Phineas stop to ejaculate so she started to rub her pelvic region over him, which reminded Phineas to keep galloping. Isabella's singing slowly faded into her normal voice as she started to lose composure, her singing eventually disappearing entirely and turning into moans and heavy breathing. Isabella tightly wrapped her arms around Phineas' chest as she felt her orgasm come to her, and remembering Phineas' command, she closed her eyes and relaxed as she leaned on his torso.

* * *

'Isabella, you can open your eyes now.'

Isabella opened her eyes to find that she was floating in the arena she played Tickle Fight W-6 in. However, amid the water formations she saw about two dozen centaur Phineases, all looking fit and having obviously erect penises. Isabella drooled at the sight and started panting, becoming more aroused than even Moon ice-cream would allow.

'Phineas… whichever is the original you, this alone makes the honeymoon worth it. Wait a minute, I'm not under your control anymore. Wait, did you release me without telling me? Aww, being freed is one of the most exhilarating feelings I ever get to feel.'

The original Phineas floated forward with the mind control remote, reading what it was saying. 'It appears you broke free of my control independently, and it happened the moment you saw all of the centaur mes… I think you were so horny that you broke free without me.'

Isabella pouted. 'Aww, that's a shame, at least the time being under your control was so sexy and thrilling. Though on the other hand…'

As Isabella started drooling and panting at the sight of two dozen centaur Phineases again, Phineas said, 'Anyway, even if things didn't quite go to plan, this is the main thing I wanted to save up for you – I am all of these centaur mes, and they in turn all are me. However, I am the only one who properly exists. Your aim is to find the real me among the other centaurs, and when you're done fucking the real me, I will revert to my human form. Every duplicate you fuck will simply poof away when they orgasm.'

Isabella nodded in response, however she saw the rope she had before float by and grabbed it. She formed a lasso and used it to snatch the mind control remote out of Phineas' hands, and held it in hers.

Phineas smirked. 'Got some ideas of your own, now? If you want to use it on me, your word is my humble command.'

Isabella giggled. 'Oh, I have a few. I know I'm the main one with the kink for being mind controlled, but you know as well as anyone that turning the formula on its head can be pretty fun.'

Isabella fiddled with the settings and sent a blast from the remote across the entire room, making all of the centaur Phineases turn vacant and wide eyed. Isabella then pressed some more buttons and put the remote inside her cowboy hat.

Isabella grew a large grin. 'I have now tamed the beasts, and you will all yodel-odel-obey me. Original Phineas, make yourself hidden and evade me until you are the last of you left. Other Phineases, fly around so I can rope you in and I get you all to fuck me until you poof away. When you are caught or hear me yodel to you, you will completely surrender and devote the rest of your existence to pleasuring me and reaching your climax. You shall only address me as my baby. Now, scramble.'

'Yes, my baby,' the Phineases said in unison before beginning to fly around.

Isabella ripped off her clothes again, only having her cowboy hat sticking to her head. She caught sight of a duplicate Phineas and yodeled to him, stunning it as she used her rope to lasso him and float to it. The duplicate then gripped onto Isabella and penetrated her vagina with its penis, which had the duo thrusting into each other as Isabella clung onto the centaur body.

Isabella basked in the soft fur as she was being pounded by centaur penis. She kissed the body she wrapped her arms around, the horse legs helping keep her in position. Within time, the duplicate's thrusting got to a point where he started moaning out loud. Isabella felt him climax as his body faded into nothingness, even if she was only starting to get into it.

Isabella grumbled, but caught another duplicate, this time letting it penetrate her vagina from behind. The duplicate thrusted with all of its willpower as it held Isabella with its legs and she used her rope to help steady herself. This time she did feel an orgasm come to her, the penis sending shockwaves of pleasure through her as the duplicate soon started to feel the pressure build in him. He let out a moan as he orgasmed, before also fading into nothing.

Isabella caught each duplicate one by one, fucking each one until they disappeared. She took the chance to experiment with the constant centaur sex, trying lots of different methods and positions, even giving sex in the water formations a shot. As her stamina showed no signs of lowering, eventually all that was left was the original Phineas.

Phineas smirked. 'I'm surprised you're not tired yet.'

Isabella threw her rope around Phineas. 'Oh are you tired, now? Just some nice centaur sex with you and you will be free of my control.'

'Oh, I'm not tired at all. I don't even know if I want to be free from your control, it feels so euphoric.'

'I know it does, however you want to be free again because I say so.'

Phineas blinked. 'Oh, of course. Silly me. I'm all yours, my baby.'

Isabella gave Phineas a shifty look. 'Well, I know my singing is so beautiful and amazing that it removes your ability to think clearly. You will be in such a trance that all you can think about is how amazing I am and how much you want me.'

Isabella started to hum a song, which caused Phineas' expression to turn vacant and his mouth hang open as he drifted towards her. Isabella threw away her rope as she wrapped her limbs around his human torso to kiss him. Phineas returned the kiss, and both went at each other's mouths as Isabella used her legs and feet to feel Phineas' centaur fur.

Isabella soon moved her kisses away from his mouth to all over his torso, eventually moving to the centaur body. She grinded her clitoris against it as she rubbed and kissed against Phineas' fur, not even a single hair being shed from all the friction. She crawled to Phineas' centaur penis and started to lick and suck it while still grinding herself against his body.

As Isabella fondled and sucked Phineas' dick, she felt something come into her vagina. When she turned around for a moment, she saw it was Phineas using all of his willpower to bend over and give her cunnilingus, his tongue stimulating her insides. Neither of them could take the pleasure and both jerked away as they both climaxed, complete with Phineas ejaculating semen into the microgravitational environment.

'I always wanted to see what your cum would look like in zero gravity, Phineas.'

Phineas simply gave a blank expression as Isabella put herself over his dick, and the couple thrusted into each other. Isabella switched from facing his body to having it behind her every now and then, while Phineas continued to put all of his energy into pounding his penis into her. Isabella would then moan Phineas' name as they both climaxed and drifted away from each other.

Isabella reached for the remote in her hat and pressed a button while aiming at Phineas, freeing him. The blast that hit Phineas also reverted him to his human self, which made Isabella shake her head as she took off and threw away her cowboy hat.

'If you're wondering why I'm human again, it's because I programmed my centaur form to return to normal when I would be free of the mind controlling device. I was waiting for that to happen from the start.'

'How kinky of you, my little crumb cake.' Isabella gave Phineas a sultry smile as she moved to embrace him.

'You know, I like being a centaur a lot, especially if it mean I get to be treated like that. Kind of makes me wish I permanently was one.'

Isabella kissed Phineas. 'Phineas, you're perfectly fine how you are now, I fell in love with you as a human and I hope to keep it that way. Plus, I won't ever get to see that nice butt of yours.'

Phineas giggled as he felt Isabella's hands on his ass. 'Okay, fine. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice what you did back there with making me agree to you saying zero gravity.'

'I swear, I couldn't resist!'

The couple laughed together some more before engaging in more kisses, which soon turned into feeling all across each other's bodies. They both loved how the other felt with each other's skin and warmth, and clutched on to each other. Neither could help themselves as they once again engaged in intercourse as they tumbled through their environment's microgravity.

Their kissing turned into heavy breathing as Phineas thrusted into her, which caused Isabella in turn to nibble at his neck. Phineas climaxed rather quickly, which made Isabella think about what to do next.

'You lasted so quickly there, that ice-cream really does do wonders,' Isabella said.

'I'll eat you out, just let yourself float freely in microgravity like your boobs are already doing now and relax.'

Isabella lifted up her breasts and looked down. 'Wow, they do look amazing here. Just like your dick.'

Phineas looked down at his penis. 'Why thank you, Isabella. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to that lovely pussy of yours.'

'Sure, Phi- oh, oh wow, you're really good. You're great, so great at this.'

Phineas thrusted his tongue inside Isabella as he tasted and kissed her vagina, feeling her butt and legs as he did so. Isabella moaned at Phineas pleasuring her as she closed her eyes and lay back to relax. Isabella let her arms out as she started to feel the pleasure in her vagina come to her, as Phineas grew more aggressive in his tongue movements.

Isabella felt her orgasm like a tidal wave hit her, only for her to open her eyes and realise she was now trapped in a gigantic water formation with Phineas tumbling to the other side in it. They both tried to swim out, but neither could reach a surface as the water continued moving. Isabella looked at Phineas and saw his consciousness was starting to fade.

Thinking of what she could do, Isabella decided to catapult herself in the direction of Phineas and push him out of the water. Phineas coughed up lots of water only to notice Isabella was still inside. Phineas pushed his arms inside the water to pull out Isabella, and while doing so sent them tumbling to an exit from the arena.

The two lovers went into a room that had standard gravity levels and they both rushed to hug each other.

'I'm so sorry, Isabella, going in there was a terrible idea.'

'No, Phineas, I'm sorry. I went along with everything and I could've seen that coming if I paid more attention.'

Phineas lifted his hand to Isabella's cheek. 'But you enjoyed yourself so much there, you loved it.'

Isabella mirrored Phineas' gesture. 'That's true, I mean you seemed to too. We should probably just install some safety system like an alarm, or make sure no water formations ever get that big.'

Phineas looked to the side. 'True, we could still have fun there just with a few adjustments. I guess that moon ice-cream really does mess with your head.'

The two burst into laughter before turning quiet and looking into each other's eyes while embracing each other. They then led their heads to lean on each other for a moment, before returning to looking at each other.

'I love you so much,' Phineas said.

'I love you too, with all of my heart.' Isabella stroked Phineas' cheek as she pulled him in for a kiss.

After the two kissed for a moment, they went to dry themselves and put on some towels. Phineas then picked up Isabella and carried her as they went to head off for their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas and Isabella were almost at their bedroom, finally feeling exhausted from all of the sex they had been having. In fact, Phineas was so exhausted he could no longer carry Isabella, and Isabella decided to do so with him instead.

'I know we're both exhausted, but I still feel so horny, do you?' said Phineas.

'Oh, totally. I'm dying to have your dick inside of me, if we haven't conceived after we make some more love in the bedroom I'm going to be surprised. Buford was betting on us getting it done within a night anyway.'

Phineas chuckled. 'Well if not tonight, we have a whole fortnight up here, it's bound to happen sometime here. I can't wait to be a dad, having our own kid is going to be amazing.'

Isabella let out a light squeal. 'Oh I'm the same, to be honest I even imagined us having a family when I was a little girl and was crazy for you, while you never even noticed.'

Phineas caressed Isabella's cheek. 'I'm glad I'm doing this with you, though.'

'As am I,' Isabella said before kissing Phineas.

The couple made it to their bedroom, which was as clean as they first saw it due to the automatic maintenance their ship has. Isabella put Phineas down as she started to undo her towel and remove it.

'What?' Isabella said as saw Phineas staring at her with a content smile. 'You've seen me like this so many times, does it never get old?'

Phineas continued smiling. 'Never. You will always be beautiful to me, inside and out.'

'You too, never will I ever know someone who acts and looks more acute than you.' Isabella looked down. 'Take it off, it looks like your dick wants to be free.'

Phineas undid his towel. 'Guess we'll be too tired for more after this, I want this to be cosy, especially after back there.'

'Oh totally, my crumb cake. Let's just make some nice, simple love now.'

Isabella and Phineas caressed and kissed each other as the former let herself fall onto their bed, while the latter lied on top of her and started to kiss all over her body. Phineas found himself attending a lot of time to her breasts, where he kissed, sucked and nibbled at the mounds of flesh while she loved every second of it.

Isabella gestured to Phineas to let her give him some attention as she began to feel and kiss all over his body in return. She nibbled at soft patches of skin on his chest, making Phineas quietly moan, and left kisses from his belly right up to his neck. She attended to his neck and ears, which prompted Phineas to initiate their round of intercourse.

Phineas nibbled at Isabella's ear in turn, and soon went for her nape. As Isabella felt Phineas' penis inside of her, she gripped onto his butt as he made slow thrusts into her. Phineas planted a few kisses on his lips as he trailed his hands down her body, tracing her curves and feeling the softness of her skin before landing at her butt to squeeze it.

Isabella lightly scratched her way up his back as she gave more kisses around the bottom of his neck, moving down to his collarbone as she started to move her hips in sync with Phineas'. Phineas then began to focus mostly on the intercourse, occasionally giving her kisses on her face and lips, prompting Isabella to do the same.

Within time, the two both felt their orgasms build up, making them moan and whisper each other's names. When they reached their climaxes, they felt the sensation all throughout their body, making them both collapse onto the bed.

Phineas eventually slid off Isabella and they both faced each other. Both of them had nothing but looks of love and satisfaction on their faces.

'Hey,' Isabella whispered.

'Hey,' Phineas said in the same way.

Isabella caressed the back of Phineas' head and neck. 'I love you more than anything in the Universe combined.'

Phineas responded with a slow but passionate kiss. 'I don't think even every star going supernova would be enough intensity to show how much I love you, you mean everything to me.'

'You're just so… I can't even put it into words, you're everything I could've wanted and more.'

Phineas leaned his head on Isabella's chest. 'I'm glad this honeymoon is going to be great, especially after how great our wedding was.'

'I feel like I'm in Heaven, now.'

Phineas eventually moved to his pillow, though he accepted Isabella coming over to cuddle him as he stroked his hand through her hair. The two gave each other one last kiss goodnight before they fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to their lover's heartbeat.

* * *

When the morning arrived, Isabella was first to wake up. She felt secure in Phineas' arms, and stroked his face, which soon got him to wake up in turn.

'Hello there,' Isabella said.

'Morning, Isabella,' Phineas said as he pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. 'Oh, let me get something.'

Phineas got out of the bed and walked to a drawer, searching through it until he got an electronic rod. He returned with it, and offered it to Isabella.

'Isabella, insert this in your vagina and take it out when it beeps. It scans the uterus.'

Isabella, distracted by his morning wood, realised she was being talked to. 'Oh, sorry. Sure, I'll do that.'

'If you'd rather my rod up in you we can find a time for that later.'

Isabella laughed. 'Oh, Phineas.'

Isabella put the rod inside her, and waited for a short moment before hearing the beep. She took it out to read, and put it to the side when she was done.

Phineas' eyes widened as he got back in bed. 'Well, what did it say?'

Isabella said nothing, and instead kissed Phineas, which shocked him even if it soon calmed him. Phineas broke from the kiss, and smiled.

'Is that what I think it means?' Phineas said.

Isabella shed a tear from her eye. 'Yes, yes it does.'

'This has to have been the best conception ever.'

'Not even just that, though. I'm going to be a mother, and you're going to be a father! How great is that?'

'Only as great as you.'

Isabella snuggled up to Phineas. 'Or as great as you.'

Phineas caressed her breasts, and traced his hands down to her belly and rubbed it. Isabella looked up and gave another kiss on the lips before moving her hand down to tease his erect penis.

'Later,' Phineas said. 'I just wanna lie here with you now, I'm still tired anyway.'

'Yeah, actually you're right. And I mean, this is even better.'

'I love you.'

Isabella turned around to face Phineas. 'I love you.'

The two shared a kiss before Isabella leaned on Phineas once more, which prompted Phineas to stroke her hair as she relaxed on him. Isabella purred at the gesture as the two calmed down again and relaxed in bed.

Right now, each other and hope for their future was all they needed.


End file.
